User talk:AndyRyan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Roark Sign.jpg page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 16:59, December 18, 2013 (UTC) New Rapture Businesses Thanks so much for adding those companies and images for the Rapture Businesses. Can you tell me where you got those files from? Roark Architect & Construction is listed on its page as being a part of BioShock 2 and D. Francon Antiques is listed as part of BioShock Infinite, but it seems like you got all of these images from the BioShock game files. Is that right? This would really help clarify things. Thanks again. Unownshipper (talk) 04:48, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Those files came from background textures of the first game, or something like that. RaptureArchives.org extracted them so it would be nice to mention their website on the uploaded pics, since they also provided us the neat audio diary portraits a while once. Also categorize the pictures and add the 2K image license, I will not do it for you. :Pauolo (talk) 18:36, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Sure thing, I tried to sort out all the incorrect tags, although there may still be some errors. I'm rather new to the wiki, so how do add the 2K image license? (talk) 22:18, December 19, 2013 RE: JLBiggs Photo Credits When people upload photos they could add a "this image courtesy of JLBiggs" credit in the comments section. After people have uploaded the image, I don't think we can do it. There could be edits made to the image pages. What do you think of a 'JLBiggs Photo' category? Unownshipper (talk) 04:54, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea AndyRyan (talk) 15:04, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Which option? ::Unownshipper (talk) 03:35, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I think the JL photo category would be the better of the two options. What say you? AndyRyan (talk) 00:12, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Already started the Category:Fyeahjlbiggs provided images category. :::Unownshipper (talk) 03:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Label Inspirations That's amazing that you were able to find the inspiration behind those businesses. Nice job. Were/how on Earth did you find those? Unownshipper (talk) 08:30, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I found them on here: http://www.encore-editions.com/categories/fruit-crate-labels while looking for vintage ads for my desktop backround. AndyRyan (talk) 18:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Kashmir Attack In your edit to the Kashmir restaurant page, you mentioned the attack starting with the explosion of the restaurant's atlas statue. I was a bit taken aback because I didn't think we had such specific information about the attack itself. I'm curious, where did that come from? EDIT- Never mind, it wasn't you, but an unnamed contributor, in which case I doubt its true. Ravenfirelight (talk) 01:06, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I dont know if you have got the answer yet but in fact: it it true, or most likely: in The BioShock 2 Special edition: Deco Devolution: Art Book, In the Storyboard section, there is a Concept story Called Explosion which was a concept for bioshock 2's prologue. The prologue fetured subject delta walking past the windows of Kashmir, you see the party and the suddenly the atlas statue explodes. the story ends with a woman dragging her hand against the window where Delta stood, but is nowhere to be seen. Shacob (talk) 14:44, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Booker's heritage Levine and the game did confirm that Booker is Native American, what he didn't confirm was that he was teased all his life for it. Booker is still primarily Caucasian, so that is his race. Comstock only said this lie followed him his whole life, it never said anything about being teased or discriminated against. It's speculation which is a wiki no. --Gearslover01 (talk) 22:20, April 8, 2014 (UTC) However, in an audio diary, The true color of my skin, Comstock says- "''This lie, this calumny, had followed me all my life. From that day, no man truly called me comrade. It was only when I burnt the teepees with the squaws inside, did they take me as one of their own." ''The 'only then did they take me as one of their own' implies discrimination, along witht he fact that the "lie" had followed him all of his life. This also implies some form of continued or elongated discrimination. AndyRyan (talk) 23:48, April 8, 2014 (UTC) This quote does not explicitly say nor mean that he was teased the rest of his life for it. Notice the words before the phrase, and do not forget that this is from Comstock's perspective and opinions (the voxophone), who would ultimately deny his own racial background which is why he calls it a lie that has followed him. It's more likely he was haunted by that statement from his sergeant about his racial background, and its doubtful people looked at Booker at first glance and thought he was Native American and continued the teasing him the rest of his life. The voxophone even explained "No man called me comrade that day" as he scalped many Native Americans which in turn no one doubted him and his background and nicknamed him the "White Injun" for it, for his atrocious actions towards the Native Americans. Again, the voxophone quote alone does not say that he was teased for his life, just knowing that he has Native American blood in him followed him, the "lie". Or else he would have exclaimed "the soldiers, the sergeant and every person thereafter can only see me as such and reminded me every day forth, etc etc". We know the Booker we play as regrets what he has done but then instead of rationalizing his troubles to become Comstock, he simply continues to feel guilt and regret. Tricksteroffools (talk) 00:49, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I see what you mean, and completely agree. AndyRyan (talk) 11:51, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Fontaine's Saw you listed "Fontaine's" under "candidate for deletion." I thought I just ask for your reasons why rather than undoing the edit. Unownshipper (talk) 06:58, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I thought the Fontaine's page was a redundancy, as all the businesses' aspects are covered under Fontaine's Department Store and Housewares. That would be like if we made a page for the Farmer's Market, and then another page for the Farmer's Market that listed the stalls, businesses, and locations accessible there. AndyRyan (talk) 15:10, April 10, 2014 (UTC)